Motor vehicle doors typically comprise inner and outer panels which are joined together and define a space therebetween for housing door hardware such as the window regulator and door latch. The inner panel conventionally has one or more openings through which the door hardware may be installed and repaired. After the door hardware is installed, a decorative trim panel is attached to the door inner panel to conceal the inner workings of the door.
In order to service the door, the decorative trim panel must be removed and the repair person reaches through the access openings to diagnose and repair the door hardware. The door structure typically includes a door guard beam which extends longitudinally inside the door and may complicate the installation and repair of the door hardware.
The door inner and outer panels may be constructed of stamped sheet metal or molded plastic, or a combination thereof.
It would be desirable to provide a vehicle door construction providing improved access to the door hardware mounted inside the door.